My Best Friend's Wedding
by Numbah34
Summary: ONE-SHOT: What should a hero do when there's a mission on the day of their best friend's wedding? Read to find out, and review if you feel so inclined!


Author's Note: Hiya, KP readers! This is the fanfic I submitted for the contest on DeviantART (captainkodak1 took 1st; you should _totally_ check out his submission!). This was my first effort at writing a Kim Possible fanfic, so I hope you like it ('cuz I sure had fun writing it)!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I write fanfiction for my own amusement, NOT FOR PROFIT. I do not own "Kim Possible" or any of the characters associated with it; they are the creation of Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle, and the property of Disney.

* * *

My Best Friend's Wedding

_Rated: PG (Just to be safe)_

Scene 1

"I don't know about this, Kim," said the nervous voice of one Wade Load, 18-year-old webmaster/mission coordinator of the world-renowned Team Possible. "Won't you be cutting it kind of close?"

"I appreciate your concern, Wade, but really, it's no big!" came the confident reply of Kim Possible, as she tried to reassure her friend and teammate over her kimmunicator. "Besides, I insisted that you keep me informed on any super villain activity, even if it _is_ today."

"I know, but… you're not even dressed for a mission!" Wade shot back, bringing Kim's attention to her appearance.

"Oh… you have a point." The 24-year-old took a moment to consider this new development. Soon, her face lit up with a stroke of inspiration. "I can't get my mission equipment right now, but you could always call in a favor…"

"…And have someone meet you at a rendezvous point with your gear?" Wade interjected, catching on to the idea.

"Please and thank you!" Kim grinned back.

"Do you want me to contact Ron, too?"

Without pausing to think about it, Kim answered, "No, I can handle this. Besides, he's got a lot to think about today."

Wade's face grew concerned again. "Are you absolutely positive you don't want me to just contact the authorities and let them handle it? I mean, it would be really bad if you were late!"

"Don't worry, Wade!" she reassured him again. "There is nothing, not even another whacked-out scheme by Drakken and Shego, that would make me miss my best friend's wedding!"

Scene 2

Meanwhile…

"This is it, Shego!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "Today is the day that we succeed in our plans for world domination! And not even Kim Possible can stop us!"

"You know, Dr. D, this would usually be the time that I would make some sort of sarcastic comment, but I think you might actually be right," Shego said. "Even if this idea _is_ as half-baked as most of your other plans, little Kimmie is going to be much too pre-occupied today to worry about what you might be up to!"

"I know! And I'm as giddy as a schoolgirl about it!"

"Whoa, what? Did you just _say_ that?" Shego groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Mock me if you must, but that doesn't change the fact that my plan is _pure genius_!" Drakken replied.

"Whatever…" she sighed.

"Now, come, Shego! Let's go make sure everything is in order for the new doomsday device!" Drakken straightened up and began walking out of the room, Shego following. "Today we finally outwit Kim Possible!"

Scene 3

Kim looked around her and sighed impatiently. She had been waiting at the rendezvous point for almost 15 minutes, which seemed more and more like an eternity. She wondered to herself if it wouldn't have just been quicker to run by her house and get her gear herself; however, it was too late to think about doing that now. She was too far out of the way, and she was beginning to run short on time. She needed to hurry and stop whatever Drakken's latest plot was so she could make it to the wedding on time.

"It's really not going to look good if I'm late for the wedding; what will Ron think?" she wondered aloud. "Maybe I should try to contact Wade and see what the hold up is."

She picked up her kimmunicator and tried to beep Wade. There was no answer.

"Argh, he must have already left for the wedding!" Kim grumbled. "Well, it would have been unfair to ask him to stay at his computer for so long, and I did tell him I could handle it on my own…"

She sighed and looked at her watch.

20 minutes.

She had been waiting for _20 minutes_.

The contact was either lost or just not coming.

Clearly, she was going to have to improvise…

She looked in the trunk of her car. There were a few items she could probably use in place of her normal equipment. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten to replace her extra set of emergency mission gear she normally kept stowed away in her car after the last quickie mission. _Hindsight really** is** 20/20_… she thought.

As she closed her trunk, she noticed one last issue: her attire. "Well, it's not like I've never fought in a dress before," she thought out loud.

Giving one last look around to make sure her contact wasn't about to appear, she got into her car and sped off to the coordinates of Drakken's latest lair.

This was certainly going to be interesting…

Scene 4

And again, meanwhile…

Wade looked around at the surroundings of the wedding site, trying to see if Kim had made it back yet. He nervously messed with his tie, wishing he was sitting in front of his computer in case Kim needed to contact him. Unfortunately, the only other kimmunicator belonged to Ron, and if Wade asked him for it, Ron would definitely become suspicious.

"Hey, Wade!" Wade jumped at the sound of the voice behind him, and turned to find Ron walking up to him. "Have you seen Kim anywhere?"

"Um… not lately," Wade said, trying to hide the nervous tinge in his voice. Then he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you looking for her?"

"Well, Mrs. Dr. P just came up to me a few minutes ago and asked me if I had seen Kim, and that she's been missing for a little while," Ron answered, his face visibly showing signs of concern. "I, of course, haven't seen her, but I thought she might have talked to you recently."

"Um…" Wade responded dumbly. He didn't really want to lie to Ron, but Kim had explicitly instructed him not to tell Ron of her last-minute mission.

This time, Ron caught the anxious expression on Wade's face. "Wade… is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um…" Wade replied again, trying to think up something he could tell Ron. However, he didn't get the chance, as Monique came running up to the two of them, looking flushed and carrying a backpack.

"Wade!" she exclaimed, startling the two. "Where's Kim? I brought her mission gear, just like you said!"

"What?" said Ron, looking confused.

"What!" said Wade, a look of shock shooting across his face. "You were supposed to meet Kim with her gear at the point on that map I sent you!"

"I was? What map?" Monique asked, puzzled.

"Huh?" asked Ron, growing more agitated.

"The map I sent you with the message! Didn't you get it?"

"No, I didn't! I thought I was supposed to meet her here!"

"Oh, my gosh, this is terrible… How is she supposed to deal with Drakken and Shego without her stuff?"

"Wait, hold on a minute…" Ron cut in. "Kim is on a mission?"

Wade's face paled as he looked wide-eyed at Ron. "Um…" he stammered, suddenly losing his ability to form a coherent sentence.

"Kim is on a mission, and you didn't _tell_ me!" Ron exclaimed, stunned.

"She told me not to tell you!" Wade was finally able to answer. "She said she didn't want you to worry, and she could handle it by herself."

Ron's face softened a little bit. "It was nice of her to not want to worry me today," he admitted. "But," he added, his face taking on the rare expression of seriousness, "she shouldn't have to handle it by herself."

He turned to Monique, who had been standing by watching the exchange. "Thank you for bringing Kim's supplies, Monique. I can take them from here." He turned back to Wade. "By now, Kim's probably already headed to Drakken's lair. If I hurry, I might be able to meet her there. Do you still know the location?"

"Yes, I can pull it up on your kimmunicator," Wade said. "But you better hurry; if you're not back in time, it might look like you ran off!"

"Don't worry, Wade; we'll both be back with time to spare!" Ron replied confidently as he ran. "Just stall until we get back!"

Scene 5

Kim peered in through a window of the lair, catching a glimpse of Drakken strutting around what looked to be a new doomsday device, while Shego stood off to the side, filing her nails.

_All I need to do is hit the doomsday machine in the right spot and it will fall apart_; Kim thought silently. _My only problem is getting around Shego and the henchmen_.

Kim looked around the room again. _Speaking of which_…_ where **are** the henchmen, anyway?_

Suddenly, Kim heard running coming from behind her. Two of the henchmen were coming at her full speed!

Without pausing to think, Kim dodged out of the way, and the two charging henchmen crashed through the window, drawing the attention of Drakken and Shego.

"So much for your brilliant timing!" she heard Shego comment to Dr. Drakken as she pointed towards where Kim was standing next to the broken out window.

"Oh, perfect," Kim groaned. She looked to where the rest of the henchmen were now charging at her, and then to the window. She opted for the window, and, taking her grappling hook she had roughly constructed out of a tire iron and jumper cables, she swung through the window and flipped to where Shego was standing, poised to fight.

"Interesting choice of mission attire, Princess!" Shego smirked.

"Let's just get this over with, okay? I have somewhere else to be!" Kim shot back, taking a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kim Possible, but you won't be keeping your engagement!" Dr. Drakken cut in. "Shego! Take her down!"

"My pleasure!" Shego answered as she lunged towards Kim, fists aflame.

Kim dodged the attack, countering with a swift kick at Shego, hoping to gain an advantage from the momentum of the initial charge. Instead, Shego turned quickly and caught Kim's foot, mid-kick, and tried to toss Kim. Kim, however, turned the toss into an aerial, and landed on her feet, guard up. Shego growled in frustration.

"You'd think you would be a little more careful fighting in that dress," Shego sniped as she attacked Kim with a series of punches. "Compared to your other fashion faux pas, it's actually pretty nice."

"So not the drama!" Kim replied, blocking every one of Shego's swipes. "I have more than enough experience fighting in formal clothing!"

"Even so, it would be a shame if anything bad happened to that dress, don't you think?"

"Then I guess you'd better hurry up and lose so I don't have to worry about it!" Kim finally got an opportunity to take the offensive and began throwing punches, which Shego deflected. Sensing Shego was starting to anticipate her actions, Kim decided to use an unpredictable attack. Before Shego knew what was happening, Kim had landed a very solid roundhouse kick to her chest, sending Shego sprawling onto the floor.

Kim walked over to her fallen opponent and, smirking, said, "And _that's_ how you fight in a dress!"

Shego looked up at Kim with an expression of shock on her face. "Oh, no! Is that a _rip_!" She exclaimed, pointing at Kim's dress.

"What? Where!" Kim asked, dropping her guard for a moment. Unfortunately, that moment was just enough time for Shego to sweep-kick Kim's feet out from under her, knocking her down.

Shego hopped up, and motioned for the henchmen (who had made their way down from the roof) to pick Kim up and restrain her. She smirked arrogantly at the very dazed Kim.

"And _that's_ why you _shouldn't_ fight in a dress you actually care about!"

"Excellent work, Shego!" Dr. Drakken praised her as he strode up to them. He turned to the henchmen. "Why don't you show our guest to one of the containment cells?"

"What?" Kim said, shaking off some of her confusion. "No!" she yelled, struggling. "Let me go! I can't miss my best friend's wedding!"

As the henchmen walked off, Drakken turned excitedly to Shego. "This day is just _full_ of little bonuses! Not only do I finally get to take over the world, but I'm also going to make Kim Possible miss the wedding!"

Scene 6

Ron crept quietly through the lower tunnel of Drakken's lair. Thanks to Wade's blueprints on the kimmunicator, he'd been able to find a secret passage into the fortress with no trouble, and was currently trying to locate a stairway or something to get him to the next level. The blueprints indicated there was close by, but he hadn't been able to locate it yet.

He sighed. This would have been a piece of cake if he had remembered to bring Rufus with him; unfortunately, in his haste to catch up with Kim, he had forgotten to pick up Rufus from where he was being fitted for his little suit. So, he had no naked mole rat to scout ahead and help him find his way through the dark tunnel.

Suddenly, Ron saw a little glimmer of light a little way ahead. He ran toward it, and found the staircase he'd been looking for. There was a little beam of light coming from the top of the stairs, from under a closed door.

Ron ran up the stairs, trying not to make too much noise, since he didn't really want to draw attention to himself… yet. He reached the door and, praying it wasn't locked, tried the handle. Thankfully, the knob turned and he slowly eased the door open.

He popped his head through the doorway and took a look around. He didn't see anyone, so he stepped into the hallway.

Looking around, he realized he was in some sort of dungeon-esque area. There were containment cells one after the other along the walls, and he noted that they seemed to be more along the lines of the "old style" cell; there were plain, iron bars and a regular lock on the door.

_Kind of low-tech for Drakken_, he thought as he walked along. _Maybe laser beam guarded containment units just weren't in the budget this quarter_…

Ron froze suddenly, upon hearing a noise. He listened closely; from a little further down, he could hear what sounded like quiet sobbing. He walked cautiously toward the sound, being careful not to drop his guard. As he got to the last cell…

"KP!" he gasped, seeing Kim's huddled figure sitting in the floor, weeping quietly. She looked up, surprised, the sorrow on her face immediately replaced by a look of awe-filled happiness.

"Ron!" she exclaimed excitedly, standing up and running towards him. "Why are you… how did you know I was here?"

"Wade accidentally spilled the beans. He had the coordinates and blueprints for the lair saved on the kimmunicator, so he pulled them up for me." He held up Kim's backpack. "And Monique showed up at the site with your supplies; she got a little confused about where she was supposed to meet you. So, I decided I'd bring them to you myself!"

"But you weren't supposed to!" Kim said, her face showing definite signs of disappointment. "I mean, you have enough going on today, I didn't want to stress you out by springing a last-minute mission on you…"

Ron took a laser pen out of Kim's backpack and started cutting through the lock. "It's okay, really!" he reassured her as he worked. "Besides, what would I have done if my very best friend hadn't shown up at the wedding?"

The laser finished cutting through the lock and the door swung open. Ron caught Kim in a hug, overjoyed that he'd been able to come to her rescue. And, even though she was a little sad about Ron getting dragged into this, Kim was even more relieved that he'd shown up and gotten her out of what had seemed to be a hopeless sitch.

Pulling back, Ron looked at Kim with his characteristic goofy grin. "So," he said, "shall we save the day? Again?"

"Oh, yes, let's!" Kim nodded.

"Great! But first, you might want to take a moment to change into some more appropriate clothing…" Ron handed Kim her backpack.

Kim accepted, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh, you have _no_ idea…"

Scene 7

"You know, Shego, normally I would want to have Kim Possible present at the time I enact my genius plan, but that always seems to jinx things." Dr. Drakken mused as he tinkered with his doomsday device.

"Or it could be all that wasted time you spend gloating…" Shego muttered.

Dr. Drakken shot her a glare and continued, "In any case, it's probably better that she's locked away in a containment cell, instead of being in here with us, devising ways to ruin my plans!"

"Mm-hmm. Yeah. You know, since Kimmie's not in here, there really isn't any reason for you to do your little 'villainous gloat' thing," Shego replied, rolling her eyes.

"What? I wasn't gloating!"

"Well, it sure sounded like you were."

"It did not!"

"Did too."

"RRRRR!" Drakken growled in frustration. "Shego! I was not gloating, nor was I about to start!"

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Shego shrugged.

"Anyway, as I was about to say," Drakken continued, frowning slightly, "Once I activate my doomsday device, there will be nothing anyone can do to stop me!"

"But it hasn't been activated _yet_!" yelled a new, familiar voice.

"Huh?" Dr. Drakken uttered, distracted. He looked over to the doorway and discovered Kim and Ron standing there.

"But you- How did you-" Drakken stammered. "HENCHMEN 3 & 4! Why weren't you guarding Kim Possible's cell!"

"That's henchmen 1 & 2's job!" answered one of the two henchmen in question.

"They were knocked out on the roof!"

"Oh… right…"

"I _knew_ we should have sprung for laser beam guarded containment units!" Drakken lamented. He turned to see Kim and Ron running at the machine. "No! Shego, stop them!"

Shego cut them off before they reached the machine. "I see you changed clothes," she noted, her hands lighting up. "Decided to save the dress, huh?"

"We _so_ do not have time for this!" Kim yelled.

"I know!" Ron yelled back, taking the knock out gas lip balm from the backpack, opening it, and throwing it at Shego. Surprised to see "the buffoon" throwing anything at her, Shego didn't realize she was breathing in knock out gas until she was already out. Kim and Ron continued running until they reached the machine.

"Good thinking, Ron!" Kim said. "The gas is only short-term, though, so we don't have a lot of time! In order to destroy the device, we have to hit its pressure point, there at the top of the machine," she explained quickly.

Grinning, Ron handed the grappling gun to Kim. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Only if you insist!" she smiled back, taking the gun and firing the grappling hook at the doomsday machine.

The hook hit the pressure point of the machine dead on, starting a chain reaction. The machine started to hum dangerously, threatening imminent explosion.

"And now comes the part where we quickly exit the lair before it explodes!" yelled Ron over the noise. The two ran toward the exit.

As they were leaving the doomed lair, they noticed Dr. Drakken and a very bewildered-looking Shego also making their escape in the hover car.

"Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you're _not_! You may have won this round, but this is not over! This is far from over!" Drakken yelled down at them, shaking his fist as he flew off.

Kim and Ron made it to where their vehicles were hidden as the former lair collapsed into a heap of rubble. They looked at each other and smiled in triumph.

"Well, another plot foiled, another day saved!" Ron said happily.

"We're not done saving the day, yet!" Kim reminded Ron. "We still have to get back to the wedding!"

"And I think we have just enough time to make it, too," said Ron, consulting his watch. "Let's go!"

Ron stood at the altar and took his vows, grinning from ear to ear. This had been quite a day; and on the plus side, not only had he and Kim made it back in time for the wedding, but they had even had time to change and make themselves look presentable.

The officiary finished the ceremony and Ron lifted the veil to kiss his bride. As the guests all burst into applause and the bride and groom were presented as a couple, Kim beamed at him.

"We saved the world, _and_ I didn't miss my best friend's wedding!" she smiled.

"Hey, don't forget," he said, smiling softly back at her, "it's your wedding, too!"

The End (or rather, The Beginning?)


End file.
